Dare wars
by Httyd4eva
Summary: in a year vikings have quite a bit of free time to themselves, unfortunately they do not always have something to do. join the teens as they use the time to have a dare war. Hiccstrid, of course. rated T to be safe. each chapter goes over the course of a week on berk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1.

It was a bright summer's day, the teens of berk were free for the season, since most people didn't work for the only four months of summer.

"So, what should we do today?" asked Astrid.

"ooh, ooh I know, we should have a dare war," suggested Snotlout.

"that's a good idea, especially cause of Summer break," said hiccup. And the other's all agreed.

"since I suggested it I'm going first, oh and standard rules apply a.k.a no back out/ fail 3 times and your out, and no dare backs," said Snotlout.

"hmmm, let me see," he said, eyes finally resting on hiccup, "I dare you to wear nothing but a mini-skirt, bra, make-up, heels and wig, and do the Macarena for a whole hour, in the town square."

Hiccup gulped. An hour later he stood in the town square, doing the Macarena, wearing a bra(stuffed by Snotlout), a mini-skirt and a wig. There were wolf whistles all around, as the hour was nearly up hiccup's father marched over to him, grabbed the bra's string in one finger, and marching him home, Gobber standing behind, shaking his head and laughing.

The six of them all met for dinner in the great hall.

"so, I saw your father drag you off, what happened?" asked Astrid.

"well, he yelled, but I told him for lunch I ate a few rotten fish heads, and he thought that was the problem," said hiccup, "speaking of which, I dare Ruffnut to do this (handing over a sheet) and whispering her dare."

"WHAT!?," she exclaimed.

"well, you could always back out, meaning you forfeit the round.

"fine," she grunted, making a mental note to get revenge on hiccup, and got up on the table, held her hand up and announced. "This is a song I wrote, and I would like to share it with you," she cleared her throat and sang

"_bless this sweet haven_

_that we shall soon call home_

_birds in the air singing_

_sweet love songs for us_

_my lover and I _

_on our honeymoon_

_together we'll fly_

_like dragon's in the sky_

_forever, together _

_your icy eyes_

_pierce their way _

_in to my heart_

_cause together, forever_

_your beautiful smile_

_makes me wanna _

_walk a mile_

_together forever_

_I will always love you_

_Forever your's_

_Mil-dew-ew-ew._

Mildew I love you, will you marry m-," she was interrupted by the old man screaming as he ran out the door with fungus as fast as his legs could carry him. The teens, bursting out in fits of laughter. Ruffnut thinking _curses, why did hiccup have to be part of this, everyone knows he's the smartest,(getting a little side-tracked) nicest, cutest, funniest guy on the island, Astrid you truly scored big._

As soon as it was over Ruffnut's parents started walking over towards the table, no doubt to drag home their daughter for her moment of insanity, so she quickly turned to Tuffnut and whispered something, making him turn pale. The dare had been to put a hungry squirrel down chief Stoick the Vast's pants.

The next day he woke up early in the

Morning and when they went to their table, he made barf gas the table they were passing, the chief's table, he quickly slipped the squirrel down the chiefs pants. He then made his way to the teens' table.

"umm, what was with barf's gas?" asked Ruffnut.

"uh, duh, I just completed your dare," said Tuffnut smugly.

Gasps of no way, and how? Erupted from the table, till Tuffnut raised his hand, and the chief's screaming was heard throughout the hall, muffled, of course by the teen's laughter. All around the table he kept getting fist pump's and high fives, as well as pat's on the back.

"So, what's your dare Tuffnut," asked Hiccup.

Tuffnut leaned over to Astrid and whispered something in her ear, she turned pale and almost fainted.

After everyone went to sleep Astrid grabbed some buckets of paint and some rope. She then snuck over to hiccup's house. He was asleep, his auburn hair lying in its daytime style, eyelids beautifully closed and long beautiful eyelashes lying close together. _Man he looks so cute, I wish I could just rest my head on his chest for a few- focus Astrid focus, _she thought, and dragged him out, toothless woke up, but went back to sleep when he realized it was just Astrid. She dragged him to the forge, took off his shirt, and tied his hands behind his head, and to the pole outside. She then tied his legs together thinking _wow he's a sound sleeper_, then got to work painting him all over.

The next day he woke up to see the whole town gathered around him laughing, he was completely light blue, his hair was yellow and his pants were pink, across his chest, painted in red, were the words _I'm sexy and I know it_.

_Astrid! _Was his first thought _oh I am sooo getting back at her. _Everyone was sooo confused, except the teens of course, who were just rolling on the floor laughing with TOOTHLESS!?, suddenly Stoick and Gobber made their way up to the front, both laughing.

"well, you look ok, but don't you think _sexy_ is pushing it a bit," said a chuckling Stoick.

Astrid walked over with a dagger and cut him free.

"I can't believe you would do this," he said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't lose my place in the competition, besides it could've been worse,"

"How?"

"the dare could've been to tie you to the pole naked,"

"And you would've done that?"

"no!, but someone else who was dared might"

hiccup, looked upset.

"don't look so sad, its my turn next and you won't believe what I'm daring Ruffnut to do," and she whispered her plan to him, he grinned, evilly.

They met the others in the great hall for breakfast.

"ok I dare Ruffnut," said Astrid.

She then whispered a dare to Ruffnut, who in turn also grinned evilly.

That night….

Ruffnut creeped over to Tuffnut and dragged him outside. She replaced his shirt with a coconut bra, and replaced his pants with a tail crafted by Astrid. She then applied makeup on him and braided his hair. Next, she took the front half of a ship, broken by a storm, but patched up by hiccup, which she had gotten a few of the dragons to carry to the town square, and attached Tuffnut to the helm.

The next morning….

Tuffnut woke to the sound of laughter. Not wanting to miss out on whoever the village idiot of the morning was he jumped up, but found he could not move.

"hey, Ruffnut I need help," he said opening his eyes and suddenly noticing he was not in bed, but glued to the front of the ship, dressed as a mermaid. The Vikings below were roaring with laughter.

"Hey, Tuffnut, it's been a while let's **hang," **said hiccup, as he and the other teens rolled on the floor in laughter fits.

"hmm, okay, now it's my turn, lets see. Ooh, Snotlout, I dare you to eat a meal cooked by Astrid, all of it, vomit and you lose," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout paled, so did the others, except Astrid who thought Ruffnut was just going soft on him till…...

" Awww, come on Ruff, that's cruel and unusual punishment, what did he ever do to you," said hiccup, receiving a heavy punch from Astrid.

"nothing, I just love making people suffer," Ruffnut smirked, getting pinned to the ground by Astrid.

That afternoon.

The teens gathered in the great hall. Astrid walked over to Snotlout, determined to show the others just how good a cook she was, carrying some of her Yak-meat surprise.

"Enjoy," she smiled giving Snotlout a thumbs up.

That gave him spirit alright, just enough to make it through the first spoonful before he ran out the doors and vomited.

"I think she gave me food poisoning," groaned Snotlout, walking back in looking a very alerting shade of pale green, "why Ruffnut, did you have to be so cruel," he added making Ruffnut grin evilly.

"what!, that's ridiculous," said Astrid walking over to her food, "I'm a great cook and you're all just jealous, here watch," she said eating a spoon of her own food.

She raised her head triumphantly. But then turned a deep shade of pale green and sprinted out the door to vomit.

"Hiccup, I just wanted to say that when you get married, cook all the food, but if she insists, good luck," smirked Tuffnut.

"Lout, looks like you only have two chances left to forfeit before you're out," smiled Ruffnut.

Hiccup walked out of the hall to see Astrid sitting on the steps, her head in her hands.

"hey," he said sitting down next to her.

"hey," she replied.

"so…"

"I can't believe it. I can't cook, I'm such a failure," she sobbed.

"ssh, ssh, you're not a failure."

"what do you mean?"

"so what if you can't cook?, you're a great warrior, a great strategist, and an even greater friend."

She pulled him into a hug, "thanks hiccup," she said, letting the last tear fall on his shoulder.

After a while they broke apart.

"now come on, let's find out what the next dare is," he said.

As they walked in they found the other teens smirking at them.

"what's going on?" asked Astrid.

"look up," said Snotlout.

They looked up and found they were standing under mistletoe. Snotlout had dared Fishlegs to put it up there, he thought somehow if he meddled with Hiccup and Astrid's love life they would break up, and forcing hiccup and Astrid to kiss seemed like a good idea to him. However, the two just shrugged it of and kissed, lasting a whole minute. When they broke apart for air Snotlout was fuming, the twins were wolf whistling, and Fishlegs was looking content.

"I can't believe you actually kissed him," he said.

"why, what's wrong with kissing my boyfriend," said Astrid.

They then kissed again, for even longer this time, it seemed it would never end, but people started piling in, so they ended. Both finished their dinner's fast.

"woah slow down before you choke," said Ruffnut.

"yeah, why are you eating so fast anyway?" asked Tuffnut.

"if you must know-" said hiccup.

"and we must," sniggered Ruffnut, gaining a look from Hiccup and Astrid.

"as I was saying, we're going on a date," said Hiccup.

" A WHAT!," said Snotlout after doing a spit take.

"a date," said Astrid, "you know, when two people who like each other go out together."

"I know what a date is, but seriously Astrid, him?" said Snotlout getting flipped over by Astrid.

"no one, I repeat NO ONE, talks about my boyfriend that way, come on hiccup, let's go," said Astrid taking hiccup's arm as they left.

The next morning.

"you really Astrid, don't you?" asked Fishlegs walking with hiccup to the great hall for breakfast.

"More than anything," said hiccup.

"so, how many dates' you been on?"

"oh I don't know around like 30 ish,"

"I dare you to propose to her,"

"what?"

"I dare you to propose to her."

"why?"

"cause, you've been dating for 2 years, and you're both of age, besides, on the highly off chance she does say no, just tell her I dared you."

"fine."

"oh an hiccup, one more thing."

"yeah."

"if you haven't proposed to her by the end of the week you forfeit the dare."

"well, then I guess I better get started on the ring," and he rushed off to the forge, leaving a grinning Fishlegs behind.

"where's hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"beats me," said Ruffnut.

"haven't seen him all day," said Tuffnut.

"Maybe he's at the cove," suggested Snotlout.

So they all flew off to the cove, but hiccup wasn't there.

They didn't see him till the next day at dinner.

"hiccup where've you been, we were so worried," said Astrid, running up to give hiccup a hug.

"sorry, I've just been busy with a project in the forge," he replied.

The next day after dinner he asked Astrid to go for a walk with him on the beach, unbeknownst to them Fishlegs had asked the others to go to the beach, he said that it would be something worth while.

"so, pretty nice night huh," she said as they walked.

"yeah, pretty nice, hey Astrid, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." The sat down

"hhhn," she said snuggling into his chest.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked.

"aaaaaaaah," she squealed getting up, pulling hiccup with her and looking so happy that it appeared nothing could get her down, she kissed him, "yes hiccup a thousand times yes."

At these words Snotlout fainted.

"just one problem though," she said sorrowfully.

"what is it my love?" he asked.

She smiled. "you called me Astrid Hofferson, I'm Astrid Haddock," she joked, and they laughed.

He gave her the ring, it was silver and had a teal coloured gem in the middle with a wave design along the ring.

The next day they told their parents who both gave their blessings.

"to be honest," said Accel Hofferson, "Stoick and I were thinking about setting up a marriage contract, but you're mother wanted you to do it on your own, thought it would be more romantic," he said to hiccup and Astrid.

They were arranged to be wed in a weeks time, since it was harvest season.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an M rated chapter ;P

Chapter 2.

It had nearly been a week since hiccup proposed, and it was now hiccup's turn to dare.

"I dare Snotlout," said hiccup smugly.

"here we go," groaned Snotlout.

"to cut off Gobber's beard and wear it to the wedding tomorrow," he finished.

Snotlout turned as white as a sheet. "you want me to what? That's crazy. Are you trying to kill me?"

"no, I would never do that Snotlout, you know what I've had a change of heart," said hiccup smiling evilly to an unaware Snotlout.

"thank you," sighed Snotlout.

"instead you have to cut off your father's beard," said hiccup, watching Snotlout turn an unrealistic shade of white.

Not wanting it to get worse he agreed.

Later that night.

Snotlout snuck into his parents room with a pair of sheers. Working quickly he cut his father's beard off, remembering to leave a little left, he then snuck outside making a mental note to murder hiccup, then cancelling it at the thought of what Astrid might do if he so much as touched a hair on her beloved's head. 'On the Brightside, tomorrow at their wedding I'm a witness, meaning I get to watch them make a fool of themselves, especially hiccup, oh I can't wait to watch as my love beats him to a pulp. She'll probably need a new husband after that, which is where next chief Snotlout steps in. and if it doesn't happen, well at least I get to see her naked once' and with these thoughts he fell asleep.

The next morning….

It was even sunrise when he heard his father's scream, he hid under the covers not daring to move, but as sunlight shone over berk he knew he had to awaken for the wedding, though believe me he was still upset that she chose hiccup over him, but really knowing Snotlout could you blame her. He got dressed and put on his father's beard, then went to the wedding. He saw his friends (-hiccup and Astrid for they were elsewhere) and went to them.

"you actually did it?" said Fishlegs, "are you mad, people were making fun of Spitelout to the point he nearly threw a chair at them, if he finds out you did it he'll murder you!"

Snotlout gulped.

"relax Snotlout, besides I'm impressed you actually had the guts to do it," said Ruffnut making Snotlout flush and Fishlegs look a little sad.  
"listen to fish, he's right your father's gonna kill you," said Tuffnut.

"not if he can't find me," said Snotlout.

Just then they heard a bell ringing and went to stand by the red carpet. There was hiccup standing in a green tunic with green pants and a brown fur cape looking magnificent with his slight-stubble, brown hair that flowed in the wind. The band started playing and Astrid came up the isle in her wedding dress, it was white and started turning blue at the waist from light blue at the waist to dark blue at the feet. It was a flowy cloth gown, like an elongated sundress. Her hair was in a bun with a veil designed similarly to the dress hanging from a pin in the bun, it went to the middle of her back. She was beautiful and they looked like the perfect couple together, so happy, so peaceful. After the wedding was over hiccup scooped Astrid up bridal style, both smiling and gazing into each others eyes, then suddenly hiccup looked sad again.

"hiccup what's wrong?" asked Astrid.

"its almost time for the consummation."

"And?"

"hello, we'll be naked in front of a bunch of people who'll be staring at us awkwardly!"

"well, clearly someone didn't read their contract, cause it clearly states and I quote 'sounds shall suffice for proof of the consummation, though witnesses must go after consummation is complete for proof of their tribute to the great goddess Freya herself.,' it was added by your father cause he knew how scared you'd be."

" really? He did that for me?"

"yes, now come on."

A sulking Snotlout lay behind the tree, 'oh great,' he thought, 'not only am I losing the girl of my dreams and completing a suicide mission for going to the consummation with my father, but I'll also never get to see Astrid naked.'

They went to the haddock house with the witnesses. The witnesses waited in the living room while hiccup and Astrid went to hiccup's room. The witnesses waited and after around a minute they started hearing moans and groans followed by an ear-shattering shriek from the two as their organs met. Around 5 minutes later they heard the two yelling each others name. the witnesses went up after a minute or two to see the two under the sheets laying bare, hair splayed Astrid's head on hiccup's chest. Even in the candlelight it was obvious the two had consummated for the sheets they had left on the floor were quite soaked and smelled a bit. So the witnesses turned to leave. Suddenly, before anyone was out the door Spitelout yelled, "Snotlout, is that my beard you're wearing?"

The yell woke the two up and as they sat up and yawned, still tired from their last activity, the covers fell of them revealing hiccups toned out chest and Astrid's boobs, Snotlout and everyone turned when they woke up, so yes Snotlout did get to see the girl of his dreams bare, even if it was only the top half and she was only bare because she was with another man who she just married out of love. The two saw them all staring and Astrid soon remembered she was bare, pulling up the covers to hide her chest. Spitelout turned back to Snotlout with a hint of malice in his voice

"well?"

"yes," sighed Snotlout defeated.

"why would you do it?"

then repeating the line hiccup had him practice he said, "I got jealous, you have facial hair and I have none, probably the reason I don't have a girlfriend," he mumbled loud enough for Spitelout and only Spitelout to hear looking sad.

Instead of murdering him, Spitelout eyed the boy with pity, knowing well that he had been in love with Astrid his whole life and deeming it as a desperate last resort to get her to go out with him, so he made the punishment mild, Snotlout had to muck the stables out for the rest of the year and took him home and told him that if a girl was not interested in him, then she had a problem and he didn't need to change.

The next day all the teens met up for breakfast.

"so….. Mrs. Haddock is Mr. haddock 'satisfying you?" asked Ruffnut smiling.

The teens all leaned in awaiting Astrid's answer, all except hiccup who blushed like crazy and faced down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

Astrid scowled, "it isn't any of your business," then looking at hiccup she smiled, "but if you must know he's more than just 'satisfying to me'," she smirked looking at hiccup who met her gaze blushing even worse than before, Snotlout was scowling.

"okay, describe him perfectly," smiled Snotlout.

"why?" asked Astrid.

"because I dare you to," said Snotlout.

The two blushed.

"I think I should go…." Said hiccup getting up only to be stopped by Snotlout.

"oh no her dare is to describe you in front of every teen on berk and tell us exactly what you did last night, and the last time I checked you're teen," Snotlout smiled devilishly.

Hiccup and Astrid turned an unrealistic shade of red.

"why?" asked hiccup.

"revenge for what you made me do yesterday, I'm mucking the stables out for the rest of the year," said Snotlout.

So blushing furiously Astrid told them about what they were doing to make the moans they heard and described hiccup naked. When she was done she and hiccup were redder than the sun at sunset and not so surprisingly so was Fishlegs. The rest however were a different story. Snotlout was scowling because from what and how she described she clearly thought of him as a not only sexy but a sex god and was far more than satisfied. Ruffnut though slightly jealous was happy for her friend and gave them both a pat on the back and said how happy she was that they got married which was true since she was aiming for Fishlegs. Tuffnut was laughing at his friend's flushed faces. It was now Astrid's turn to dare, hiccup whispered something into her ear and she nodded smiling evilly. She whispered her dare to Ruffnut, who paled a bit then smiled evilly and nodded too.

The next morning Snotlout woke up to find himself with his tied up to the top of the netting of the dragon academy stark naked with his manhood painted blue and his hole with a target sign around it and his nipples painted red. He knew it was a dare by Astrid, no doubt hiccup helped her come up with it. But who executed it was the question. When he found out and it was his turn to dare he would make them pay. The whole village gathered around, men shielded their wives and children's eyes before closing theirs. Mutters of shameless could be heard throughout the village. The teens below him were laughing like animals and some of the villagers wolf-whistled. Needless to say when his parents made their way to the front they were not pleased, they claimed when they caught the responsible party they would run them through with all of the Jorgenson's weapons. When Snotlout was brought down by hookfang and handed clothes he threw on the top and bottom as fast as he could.

"well?" he asked impatiently.

"well what?" asked Astrid smugly.

"who carried out the dare?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ruffnut," replied Snotlout.

"why?"

"for daring me to tell you lot about me sleeping with my husband and then making me describe his nude body to you, doesn't feel so good when you're on display huh?"

"but I only made you do it in front of the teens."

"you messed with two people, did you not think our revenge would be big?"

"ok, ok, stop arguing, it's my turn, Tuffnut I dare you to tell the village you're gay and propose to Gobber after singing him a love song written by hiccup," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout visibly brightened knowing that the mornings incident would cease to be talked about after this. Tuffnut looked whiter than a ghost and hiccup just looked normal.

"okay I'll work on the song, I'll try having it ready before sundown," said hiccup.

Soon it was time for dinner, hiccup handed Tuffnut the song and he gulped. He then stood on their table and held up a hand for the village to stop talking.

"attention everyone I would just like you all to know that I, Tuffnut thorston, am gay, and I would like to sing a love song that I wrote for my beloved, here goes:

'I love you now

Till the day I die

So look at me now

For this is no lie

How I crave for the moments

we spend together

I love you

For now and forever

Oh how to propose

To get you to put

Your stump up my rump

I love you.'

I love you, will you marry me Gobber?" asked Tuffnut.

Suddenly Gobber picked Tuffnut up by his collar and said, "come on boy we need to have a serious talk."

He dragged him to the forge and gave him a serious talk about the birds and the bee's, "now it's not that I don't like you, I just don't like you in that way," he finished, to a frazzled Tuffnut who had been through the cruelest half hour ever.

The next day when they met there were people all over the village giving Tuffnut sympathetic looks fool of pity, 'poor confused child' they all thought.

"this dare goes to hiccup, for writing that song," said Tuffnut, hiccup and Astrid gulped.

"I dare you to make out fully with Astrid in your living room," said Tuffnut.

"oh I thought it'd be worse, well hic, looks like you'll live to see another tomorrow," said Astrid.

That afternoon they did the dare and just as they were about to go empty Stoick, Gobber, Glenda and Sven walked in as well as Astrid's brother's Olaf the oldest and Finn the youngest. Both parties went an unhealthy shade of red, the party who just entered raced to put their hands over the 8 year olds visually scarred eyes.

"son, what is the meaning of this?" asked Stoick.

"sorry we started off making out then, well you know…..," trailed hiccup.

"why are you all here?" asked Astrid.

"oh, Tuffnut sent us here, said we he heard strange noises and insisted on all of us going," said Astrid who realized there was a white sticky substance by her and hiccup's bodies and quickly threw on the nearest fur over the two and wrapped it securely before motioning him to follow her upstairs so they could get changed.

"well, I think we were right in getting them married," said Glenda.

"maybe I should build them a little hut, might be more private and less visually scarring for us," said Stoick.

"sure, and I'll help, anything to never see that again," said Sven and the others all nodded in agreement.

"mommy, what were they doing?" asked Finn.

And everyone blushed, "well Glenda, as the child suggested he clearly want's to know what they were doing from you, no one else but you, come on race you lot to the meade hall," said an embarrassed Sven Hofferson as he and the others raced away leaving Glenda to give her son a little talk about the birds and the bees, though she just told him that his father would explain, like any good mother would.

After bathing and dressing, the two went to the meade hall and met their friends. "I can't believe you'd do that, forget us, my baby brother saw us naked and sticky," said a humiliated Astrid.

"you guys actually went that far, we only waited 5 minutes, you two must be pretty attracted to each other to reach peak in 5 minutes," said Ruffnut.

"can you blame him, girls that pretty aren't just lying on the street," said a jealous Snotlout.

"hey!, I'll have you know that hiccup is an extremely good looking guy, and it is very easy to lose control around him," said Astrid as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"my dare is for Fishlegs, you have to give young Finn 'the talk,'" smirked hiccup.

"why do you hate me?" asked Fishlegs.

"because Astrid's parent's shouldn't have to give him the talk, and you weren't dared this week," said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs sighed, "when do I have to do it?"

"after dinner," said hiccup.

After dinner they led Fishlegs to the Hofferson's house where Sven was about to give Finn the talk, they asked if Fishlegs could do it which made Sven sigh in relief. At the end Fishlegs came out completely white, except for the blush in his cheeks. 'just wait hiccup, tomorrow's a new week, and when someone dares you I hope it's worse than this, I'll make sure its worse than this,' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The teens were in the meade hall for breakfast.

"ok, my dare is for Snotlout," said Fishlegs, whispering his dare into his ear making him gulp and pale.

After breakfast they went to the academy, Snotlout being absent due to the dare.

"uh guys, has anyone seen Snotlout?" asked hiccup.

"why no hiccup, we haven't. can we please go to the village square instead of training today?" asked Fishlegs grinning widely.

Hiccup knowing Fishlegs wasn't one to voluntarily miss training agreed and they went to the village square, which was quite crowded. They made their way to the front, and what they saw was worth missing training any day of the week.

Snotlout was dressed as a shepherdess, make up and all. If you want to picture him, then picture Mary from 'Mary had a little lamb'.

"hello!" he called to the crowd, "has anyone seen my little lamb?" he asked.

'oh not again' thought bucket, "sorry little girl, I'll help you look," he offered, causing even more people to laugh, and Snotlout to scowl thinking, 'Fishlegs and hiccup spend way too much time together.'

When the dare was over Snotlout walked over to his friends.

"my dare's for hiccup," he announced.

"oh great," said hiccup dryly.

"You have to go, without us, to outcast island and hang up a rude picture of Alvin in their great hall," he announced.

"why me?" he whined.

"cause of your little dare for me last round, and cause I said so," he replied.

Hiccup sighed. As the sun began to set, he got on toothless with the poster he had made that day and began the long flight to outcast island. When they were within view of the island the sun was long down and everyone was asleep. He spotted the hall and ran to it, his dark clothing masking him with the shadows, he hung the picture up, then ran to toothless and headed back to berk as fast as they could. The sun would be up in a few hours, but till then hiccup intended on getting some sleep. He got to his room and curled in bed with Astrid.

The next morning Astrid didn't have the heart to wake him up, she knew he had probably only had a few hours of sleep and besides, he looked so peaceful. She went to the great hall. She sat at her usual table with the teens.

"so, did he do it?" asked Snotlout.

"yup, came home rather late too," said Astrid.

Meanwhile on outcast island…..

The outcasts were settling in for breakfast when they noticed something. There, on the wall, in the front of the hall, was a picture of Alvin's head on a naked girls body. When Alvin noticed this he declared death on anyone who mentioned it, and death to them and their family if they were the one who made it. Well as you can guess the outcasts went silent about that.

Back on berk….

It was noon when hiccup woke up. Noticing the time he rushed out the door and to the teens.

"so what did you make the picture of?" asked Snotlout.

"Alvin's head on a naked girls body," he replied.

"No…." said Ruffnut in awe.

"You didn't…." said Astrid in equal awe.

"I did," he said.

"AWESOME!" cheered Tuffnut.

"Hiccup that's crazy, if he finds out….." began Astrid.

"but he wont, while I was there I put a piece of hair I 'borrowed' from Tuffnut on the poster, he'll think it's a blonde, and since so many blondes with Tuffnut's hair shade live on outcast island he wont know it was from berk, besides what're the odds he thinks we did it," said hiccup.

On outcast island…..

"I cant believe he did it, why when I get my hands on him hiccup will live up to his name physically, right after he watches his whole tribe **and** dragon die before him," said Alvin.

"right sir, should I ready the ships?" asked Savage.

"yes, tomorrow we head to the berserker islands, after that to Rome, then we hit berk," he said, driving a knife into the island of berk, on his map of the archipelago.

Back on berk…..

"hmmm, let's see, Tuffnut, I dare you to jump on one leg through the plaza, no help, and if you fall you lose," said Hiccup.

"What? But the plaza's like 2 miles long," whined Tuffnut.

"So? its your dare," said hiccup grinning.

"Huh, fine," said Tuffnut.

"Oh, and one more thing," said hiccup.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut.

"You have to do it wearing this only," he said, holding up a gold bra, miniskirt and high-heels.

"Why do you hate me hiccup?" asked Tuffnut.

"Hate you? Why Tuffnut, if I hated you I would have you wearing something **much **more embarrassing," said hiccup, stressing heavily on the embarrassing.

"Fine," muttered Tuffnut.

10 minutes later Tuffnut walked into the plaza in the gold bra (previously stuffed by hiccup), miniskirt and heels earning many laughs and jeers from the surrounding Vikings. Muttering a curse to hiccup he began hopping, after making it 9 hops, he fell, causing even more laughter.

'curse you hiccup and your stupid high-heels' he thought. His parents walked over.

"I knew it, I told you we had twin girls Helga," said his father.

"Funny, I could've sworn one was a boy," said his mother rubbing her head.

"Well, better take her* to Gothi, I bet she knows if we had twin girls, or a son and a girl," said his father rubbing his head.

His parents hoisted him up, turning his head to the side he spotted the others, rolling on the floor laughing.

"I will have my revenge!" he yelled, his fist curled, the teens gulped.

That night Tuffnut called Ruffnut over to his room.

"Sister, since I thought this would be more fun done together, I'm choosing you for my next dare."  
"Yes brother."  
"I dare you to pour food coloring into the springs the next time we all head over there to take a bath."

"Thank you brother."

"Anything for you sister."

She left his room smiling evilly.

The teens next shower was in 2 days. When it came Tuffnut pretended to be sick. Ruffnut went ahead of the group and put neon-pink food coloring in the boys tub and royal-blue in the girls tub then told the others she was going to tend to her brother. The teens got into their tubs and got out after an hour of soaking.

At the boys spring…..

"Um hiccup, you're pink," said Snotlout.

"So are you, you to Fishlegs," he replied.

"Um, why are we all pink?" asked Fishlegs.

"I think I know why, and when I get my hands on them I'll, I'll, I'll give them a dare that they'll never forget," said hiccup.

"They?" asked Fishlegs and Snotlout in unison.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Tuffnut dared her, that's why she came early and didn't take a bath," he explained as realization dawned upon the other 2.

"I wonder what colour Astrid is," said Fishlegs.

"Only one way to find out," said Snotlout.

And the boys went to change.

When they were in the village hiccup went home*2 and found Astrid, royal blue, sharpening her axe, looking ready to murder.

"Hey honey," said Hiccup trying desperately to calm her down, it worked, but not how he intended it.

Astrid burst out laughing, causing hiccup to give her a bewildered look.

"Sorry, it's just, you're neon pink."

"So? You're light blue."

"Hiccup we need to have a meeting with the others."

"why?"

"cause, Ruffnut can't re-dare Tuffnut, and if we get together we can all agree that the next person dared asks Tuffnut to do something to Ruffnut."  
"Good idea, but what should the dare be?"

"Well that's what the meeting's for," she said, looking as if there was nothing more obvious.

That night after dinner, which was complimented with the jeering of the fellow tribes-people, the 4 met at hiccup and Astrid's. they all agreed with the plan.

"So, what's the dare?" asked Snotlout.

"I was thinking that we dare Tuffnut to shave Ruffnut's hair off, naturally as revenge she'll do the same to him, or dare someone to do worse," said Astrid.

"Wow, and here I was thinking it was Fishlegs who spent too much time with hiccup," he muttered.

They agreed and parted.

The next day at breakfast Ruffnut announced her dare.

"I dare Astrid~" she began.

"here we go," said Astrid.

"To kidnap fungus and put him on a raft then set it adrift in the ocean," she finished.

"That's actually a good dare," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, let's just hope that mildew's new wife will be at least bearable to look at," sniggered Snotlout.

So that night Astrid hung a rope to the ceiling, using a recent hole created by Snotlout's first crash into mildew's house. She lowered herself in and spotted fungus asleep by the fire.

She grabbed him. Fungus bleated, mildew stirred. She froze. Then, quick as a flash she climbed the rope, detached it and ran to the docks. She placed him on the raft she'd made and tied him down with the rope. She then placed him in the water and got Striker*3 and Sharpshot to transport*4 him far into the ocean.

The next morning at breakfast she walked over to the teen's table.

"Did yo do it?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yup," she replied.

"How far?" asked Ruffnut.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Why don't you know?" asked Snotlout.

"I got Striker and Sharpshot to transport him."

"So, what's your dare Astrid?" asked hiccup nonchalantly.

She whispered her dare into Tuffnut's ear.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope."

"I cant."

"well….. you could just forfeit the round meaning you only have a forfeit left."

"Fine….. I'll do it."

the next morning Ruffnut woke up to comb her hair, but half a side was gone and the other half was neon-pink. She screamed so loud the outcasts heard her. She walked into the breakfast hall with her axe. She saw her brother and yelled, "Tuffnut!" before chasing him round the hall.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" asked Snotlout.

"Ruffnut, she's mad and she's got an axe," said hiccup.

The others agreed. When the 2 finally stopped the war Tuffnut's hair was short and his clothes had a few rips in them.

"Why are you and hiccup being so cruel to me this week?" asked Tuffnut.

"Cause of your little dare last round, my little brother is mentally scarred and hiccup keeps getting weird looks from my big brother who still isn't married and therefore shouldn't see a girl naked or having sex with someone else," said Astrid.

"well now its my turn," he said and turned to dare hiccup.

"What?!"

"you heard me now do it."

that evening in the great hall hiccup walked in with a fake beard and an over sized tunic and leggings stuffed to make it look like he had muscles. He walked over to his father.

"Good evenin' Stoick," he said in a Viking accent.

"Hiccup?"

"Aye."

"Son have you been eating rotten fish again?"

"No."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better."

"Are you sure nothing happened to you?"

"Aye."

"Hiccup, did you eat something cooked by Astrid."

"No, me wife's a callin, see ya Stoick," he said walking off.

He got back to the table and discarded of the beard and padding. The others were doing their best to hold back their laughter.

"Alright my turn to dare, Fishlegs."

"Oh, no."

"can I see you outside for a moment."

The 2 went out.

"I dare you to ask Ruffnut out."

"WHAT!?, NO!"

"oh, so you can ask me to propose and I cant ask you to ask someone out."

"I cant, she likes Snotlout, besides if I screw up I'll never have a chance with her again and we may no longer be friends."  
"she doesn't like Snotlout, she likes you, Astrid told me that, just ask."  
"Fine."

They went back in. after dinner Fishlegs asked Ruffnut if she would go out with him. He received a clang to the head and a 'took you long enough, you know I'm not getting any younger' and a deal to meet at the beach after breakfast on Saturday morning.

At the haddock house…..

"So what did you dare Fishlegs to do anyway?" asked Astrid.

"I dared him to ask Ruffnut out," said hiccup.

"That's so sweet, but I still cant believe he had to dare you to propose to me."

"Yeah well, its not like I didn't want to propose I was just scared of rejection and I was about to decline the dare but he reminded me that if you said no I could just tell you it was a dare."

"Yeah, you two are like brothers, always there for each other."

"Yeah, except for my dare to him before this."

"Hey, you had to do it."

"I know. G'night."

"night."

**Yay Rufflegs. Their date'll sure be one to remember. C u next chapter.**

*** he wasn't sure what gender Tuffnut was but due to his hair and clothes he went with girl**

*******2**** after the 'incident' Stoick and the others built them their own house**

*******3 ****striker is what I'm calling Astrid's terror, got a problem deal with it.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;)**


End file.
